In The Rough
by CheeryDavisScott
Summary: Set after Lucas asks Brooke if she needs a ride in The Trick is to Keep Breathing.
1. Better Days

" Let me take you home."

"I can get home without a guy, thanks."

He turned on his heel to walk away when he heard her say "Wait, I don't want to walk." Lucas holds his hand out to Brooke while she is turned away. She turns back and looks at his hand hesitantly. She starts to get up without Lucas' help but struggled in her dress. "It's just a hand." he smiles. Brooke gives in and reaches for his hand. When they touched they felt the electricity run through their veins. "Thanks" she whispered afraid to let him know what she felt. Lucas just nodded his head and walked away.  
They walked around to the front of the beach house in silence. "Damn!" Lucas said causing Brooke to jump. "I came with Anna, Nathan and Haley. He has my keys...I'll just go in and get them." He started back up towards the house. "Lucas!" Brooke shouted. He loved how she said his name. Lucas turned around to face her. "It's ok, we can just walk, I'm ready to get out of here." She spotted Felix in the house and knew he would start something if Lucas went in. "Are you sure?" Lucas asked. "Yea let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are things with you and Anna?"

Brooke was the first one to break the silence. It was very uncomfortable for her. "You just had to break the silence didn't you?" Lucas asked playfully. " Well, you were brooding...plus it was uncomfortable." she explained. "You were too, I saw you." he argued. " I was not!" Brooke said as she lightly hit him. They both realized they had stopped walking so they awkwardly started again. They were silent for a while until Lucas said "Well, to answer your question from earlier, um...I'll put it short, she wanted to go fast and I didn't." "Wait, Lucas Scott refused sex!" Brooke said shocked. "Shocking, isn't it?" Lucas asked. Brooke shook her head. They both laughed. "But seriously though, I wanted to be in love the next time and we were just starting to get to know each other." He said. There was another silence, this time it wasn't awkward. "Well, I think you'll be happy to know that I broke up with Felix tonight." Brooke broke the silence again. Lucas nodded. "All you have to say is a head nod?" Brooke asked. " What do you want me to say, I think that's great Brooke!" She just stood there. "That's what I thought, yea I didn't like the guy Brooke, none of us did, but you were happy again and I especially didn't want to take that away from you." Lucas said looking at her. "But Lucas I don't think I was really happy, there was something missing." She said shocking them both. "Wow, I've never said that out loud, I've thought it, but never said it." The rest of the way to Lucas' house was in silence. Both of them were thinking about their previous conversation. When they got there Lucas invited Brooke in and he left his mom a note.  
Hey Mom,  
I borrowed your car, I'll be back soon. Call if you need anything.  
Lucas "Do want something to eat?" Lucas laughed when he saw Brooke scarfing down two cookies. "YES! I'm starving!" she said spitting crumbs everywhere. "ok, I don't want any cookies." Lucas said wiping his shirt. They walked out the door. "Who knows you could even save my night." Brooke said flirtily. Lucas raised and eyebrow as he shut her door causing them both to laugh. As he started the car Brooke leaned over and whispered "I know we just got in the car but I really really have to pee." "ok" he said turning of the car. "Can I borrow some clothes too? this dress is a tad annoying." "I guess, you can use my room if you want? I'll be in the living room" He said walking off. "Thanks Luke..." Brooke trailed off. He turned around smiled and nodded. Brooke walked into Lucas' bedroom and instantly felt at home. She looked around for a bit and stopped at the mirror. There were pictures all along the sides. One was of him and Haley when they were younger and another of them from now. They looked like they really were best-friends. Like her and Peyton. There were a couple of him with Keith and him with his mom. There was also the strip of him and Anna from the mall. For some reason Brooke felt a little jealousy towards her. The last one caught her eye. It was of the whole group after a concert at Tric. Lucas was standing behind Haley and next to Nathan. She was standing on the other side of Haley with Peyton behind her. They all looked happy. She noticed Lucas wasn't looking at the camera, but at her. He wasn't really smiling, it didn't go to his cool blue eyes. If you looked at his eyes he was sad. Brooke looked at herself in the picture and she also looked sad. There was no sparkle. She looked around a little bit more then turned to rummage through his closet. She settle on a pair of his jeans, a belt, and the famous Scott Body Shop sweatshirt. Brooke walked out into the living room. "You ready?" Lucas asked smiling. He noticed that she had gotten the sweatshirt she used to wear when they were dating. "Yea" she noted to herself that in that smile he had the sparkle in his eyes. She smiled a genuine smile back which she hadn't done forever. "Alright, after you." Lucas said as he held the door open for her and walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me it's ok, come on."

"UGH! Fine but this trust thing is a little hard for me." huffed Brooke "considering last time!" she added.  
Ouch that one hurt, thought Lucas as he unlocked the back door to the cafe. "This way come on" "Where are we going?" Brooke asked wearily, she didn't particularly like the dark. "You'll see when we get there," said Lucas as he left. "Lucas where did you go? I DONT LIKE THE DARK!" she yelled. He grabbed her arm and she instinctively shrieked. "SHHHH! Come with me" Lucas said.  
They walked up some stairs for a little while. "I sure am glad that I changed." Brooke said trying to sound annoyed. "I knew you would," he answered back. "Ok, we are here." Lucas said as he opened the door to the roof of the cafe. "Wow" Brooke gasped. "I know Haley and I built it." Lucas explained. "This was our little hideaway freshman, sophomore, and part of junior year." Brooke looked at him questioningly. "I thought the River court was your little home away from home." she asked. "It is, but did you know that this was up here?" "No" "But you knew where the River court was didn't you?" Brooke nodded her head finally putting it together. "See up here everything was ours and nobody could take it. I still come up here to think even if Haley can't" Lucas said. "You mean brood?" "NO, I meant think." They just stood there looking at Tree Hill's skyline. "You miss her don't you?" Brooke asked sincerely. "Yea, I miss a lot of thing Brooke," he answered looking at her. "But that's just a part of life, right?" he stated more that asked. "Do you mind me asking why you were out on the beach by yourself when there was a perfectly good party inside?" he asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Brooke said avoiding the question. "Brooke..." "I'm sorry Lucas, I'm not ready to talk about it, at least not with you." she looked up and saw the look of hurt flash across his face. "Ok," he said. "But if you need anything, just come find me. I'll probably be here or the River court. I think i can share this place with someone else." he laughed. "Thanks Luke, I better get going" she said walking towards the exit. "Ok, just bring my clothes back washed!" he joked as she left. Lucas turned and watched he walk down the street and sighed. 


	2. Over My Head

Ok so last time I forgot to add the disclaimer, it's my first story and I'm a little nervous I hope you all like it

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except if I make them up...I wish I owned some of the actors though...

on with the story...

* * *

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled as she walked through her best friend's front door. Peyton wasn't really in the mood to see her today so she just turned her music down and pretended not to be there. "P. Sawyer, i knew you where home!" Brooke exclaimed when she was at Peyton's door. "How?" Peyton asked shortly. "I heard your crappy ass music, that's how." Brooke joked. "My music is not crap" Peyton said seriously. "Ok, why are being a bitch today?" "I just had a rough night. Speaking of, did you have a good time with your buddy Felix?" Peyton asked coldly. Brooke was a little hurt and suprised at Peyton's attitude. "Actually, I broke things off with him" Brooke said just a cold. "Oh, Brooke I'm sorry, I had no idea." Peyton said sincerly which was a complete turn around from a few seconds ago. "Yea...well" Brooke shrugged sitting on her bed. "No, I'm sorry I was being bitchy." Peyton siad sitting next to Brooke "Not your fault, so rough night?" Brokoe asked looking at Peyton. "Yea" She answered trying not to cry. "Care to spill details?" Brooke asked sincerly. "Well to start off I was missing Jake and Jenny, got called gay by Felix and Anna.." "Anna? Brooke cut in. "Yea.." "Guess she wasn't that good of a friend after all as me, huh?" Brooke joked. "No you're soo much better." Peyton said smiling. "So then I went to find you at the party. I asked Mouth where you were and he said you were 'benefiting' with Felix, so I turned around some guy spilt his drink all over my dress and ruined it, then I came home." She decided to leave the whole thing about the cocaine out of it since Brooke didn't know. "Peyton, why didn't you call me?" Brooke asked hugging her. "Because I thought you were with Felix" she answered not looking at Brooke. "You know I would have left him in a heartbeat.." "I know, I just...I don't know...I almost called Haley or Lucas." Brooke stiffened a little. "I even thought about callin' Nathan." "Oh..." Brooke was quiet. "I thought you would've a least had a comment about Nathan." "Huh? Oh, no he's ok now..." Brooke said a little distracted. "Ok, B.Davis spill whatever you are hiding, right now!" Peyton demanded. "I'm not hiding anything" Brooke looked away. "Brooke..." "Peyton..." Brooke mocked her. "Ok, you don't want to spill, I'll turn my music back up and finish this drawing." Peyton said walking over to her stereo. "Ugh...fine your little plan worked!" Brooke gave up. Peyton smiled at how easily she had won. "After I broke things off with Felix I went down to the beach to think and Lucas saw me and started to talk to me, asked if I wanted a ride home, he forgot Nathan had his keys so we walked to his house, he let me borrow some clothes, showed me his and Haley's little hideout, and then I walked home by myself." Brooke said quickly and in one breath. "Wow" Peyton said nodding herhead. "That's it, just a wow?" Brooke asked disbelieving her firends reaction. "Yea, that and...are you okay?" "I think so, we're trying to be firends" She said a little sadly.

* * *

"Lucas do you konw what time it is?" Nathan half yawned half yelled into his phone. "Yea, it's almost one!" Lucas laughed back. "Oh, well then maybe I should get up" Nathan said groggily. "Ya think" "Shut up man!" Nathan said. "Sorry.." Lucas said still laughing a little. "I figured Haley would have woken me up." "Oh she asked me to tell you that she took a shift down at the cafe 'cuz mom needed help" Lucas remembered. "Ok, what's up?" Nathan asked getting out of bed. "I was wondering if you wanted to go play some ball down at the rivercourt?" Lucas asked. "Yea, just um...let me get dressed and I'll meet you down there in half an hour, ok?" "Alright, see you there then." With that they both hung up.

* * *

"Dude what's up?" Nathan asked as he grabbed the rebound to Lucas' shot. "Nothing." "Ok, so you are going to tell me that you just missed like..ten shots over nothing" Nathan said. "How long have you benn standing there?" Lucas asked. "Long enough" Nathan said shooting the ball. "I'll tell you what, we play a little one-on-one and then maybe, _MAYBE_, I'll tell you what's going on" Lucas proposed. "Fine whatever dude." "So how are you and Hales doing?" Lucas asked. "Uh uh, we aren't going to talk about you, so we aren't going to talk about me." Nathan said as he bolted past Lucas and dunked. "Ok man, take it easy." "First to 21, win by two." Nathan stated. "Ok, my ball then, little bro." Lucas said taking the ball from him. They traded shots until Nathan missed and Lucas got the rebound. "Ha ha, I win!" Lucas said sinking a three. "Yep, you did, so now you have to talk." "Alright, fine" Lucas gave up. He was going to have to tell him sometime because he was sure Haley would know by now. She would end up telling Nathan and he would ask Lucas why he didn't tell him. So why not get it over now. Lucas told Nathan all about his night and how it ended with Brooke. "Oh Luke, that's awesome man!" Nathan said patting Lucas on the back. "Yea, I think..." "I mean none of us liked Felix for what he was doing with Brooke, especially you eventhough you won't admit it." Lucas tried to protest. "Don't say you didn't I of all people could see it. You, Lucas, still like her." Nathan said. "No, we're just friends." Lucas said trying to convince him. "Then why didn't you leave with Anna?" Nathan asked. "She wanted to take things a little faster than I did." "Ok, keep telling yourself that." Nathan said as he drained a three. Lucas looked down and started to think when he heard a honk and he saw the light blue VW Bug that belonged to none other than Brooke Davis, pull up to the court. He got a huge smile on his face. Nathan saw and bent over. "Told ya so..." Haley and Brooke both got out of the car and walked over to the boys. "Natey boy! I brought you a present!" Brooke said when she got over to them. "Brooke how did you know we were here?" Nathan asked. "Oh, well...we were just driving by..." Brooke trailed off. "Our apartment is on the other side of town." Nathan pointed out hugging Haley and kissing the top of her head. "Ok, ok...I figured Luke would be here, you were just an added bonus for Tutorgirl." She said giving up. Nathan gave Lucas a look. "What was that look for?" Haley asked finally joining in on the conversation. "Nothing, you ready to go?" Nathan asked his wife putting his arm around her and walking to the car. "Yea I guess, bye you guys!" Haley yelled over her shoulder. "Bye! Call me later Hales!" Brooke said. "Bye Haley, Nathan" Lucas said not really wanting them to leave. "So..." Lucas said breaking the silence that fell between them. "I see I've rubbed off on you a little bit." Brooke said nudging him with her shoulder. "Yea, I guess you have" he said laughing. "Well, I'm going to start home, it's getting late." he said walking away. "Um, no Lucas get in the car!' Brooke said. "you helped me so now I'm going to help you, besides I have your pants and your belt." "What no sweatshirt?" Lucas joked. "It's in the wash!" Brooke pouted. "It's ok. I was just joking." he said as he gave her a little hug. They both shivered a little at the contact. "I'll get it to you soon." She lied, she wanted to keep it. That sweatshirt reminded her of the times she had with Lucas before it got complicated. "Ok, that's better." He laughed. "Whatever, let's go" "Ok, it's getting a little chilly, I wish I had my sweatshirt." He teased. She softly hit him on the shoulder. "Ow, I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" he said. "That didn't hurt you baby!" Brooke said as she started for the car. Lucas just stood there watching her walk away. "You coming?" She called over her shoulder breaking him out of his trance. "Yea" he answered and jogged to her car. After he got in they sped off towards his house.

* * *

"Brooke do we have to listen to this? 

"It's better than that crap you and Peyt listen to!"

"It's not crap" Lucas protested. "That's exactly what she said" Brooke laughed. "What would you say if I said your music was crap?" Lucas countered. "I'd say 'What are you smoking Broody'" she said. Lucas cleared his throat. "What?" Brooke asked. "Nothing, it's just you haven't called me Broody in forever." "Oh, well, it um...felt like a good moment and we're trying to be friends, right? Right, so is it a crime that I used your nickname." Brooke rambled. "I wasn't meaning anything by that. It just has been a while since you called me that...Cheery." "That time my nickname didn't fit because I wasn't cheery!" Brooke explained. "Sorry" Lucas said dejectedly. "Kidding, man your nickname really fits you"She laughed. Lucas just nodded. "Oh, Lucas turn it up I love this song." Brooke said excitedly. He obeyed and turned it up. He recognized the song, it was Butch Walker's "Mixtape". "I like this song too. When did you start listening to him?" He asked listening to the song. "Umm...a few months ago." she said looking away from him. Lucas really got into the song and started to softly sing the words.

_ You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you  
You say goodnight, in my mind  
I'm sleeping next to you  
You drive away from my car crash of a heart  
And I don't know_

Brooke never realized that Lucas was a good singer.

_ But you gave me the best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was so much more than that  
About me and you_

As he sang, he really listened to the words. They fit so well into his life the past couple of weeks.

_ You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun  
You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one  
I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel  
You don't know_

_Cause you gave me the best mixtape I have  
And even all the sad songs ain't so sad  
I only wish that there was more than that  
About me and you_

_Oh, don't turn around and say bye again  
Yeah it crushes my head when you call me  
Your friend and I'm not the same person  
From back in the day in the back of the class  
That you thought was gay  
No I can't find the words cause I lost them  
The minute they fell out of my mouth  
And it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips  
And just let me kiss 'em  
And let's get messed up and listen to probably..._

_The best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was so much more than that  
About me and you  
About me and you  
About me and you  
About me and you  
About me and you  
About me and you_

They listened to the rest of the song with Lucas still singing softly. It finally ended and Brooke turned the radio off. She didn't want his voice to fade away. "Wow, Luke, I never knew you could sing" Brooke said a little shocked. "Well, I don't do it all the time, just when I really like the song."_ Or the company I'm with_, he thought. "I think you should sing more often, it's very soothing" _To me at least,_ she thought. "Maybe I will" he said looking out the window. "Ok, we are here" Brooke announced as she pulled up to Lucas' house. "Thanks for the ride, friend" Lucas said getting out of the car. "No problem, thanks for the entertainment, bud." Brooke said back. "Anytime." Lucas waved and made his way to his door. Brooke waited a few seconds then drove off to her house.


	3. Always On Your Side

Thanks to all my reviewers...I have some more chapters written but I want to go over them before I post them. So for now here's the new chapter, enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe some characters if I decide to add them...I wish I could own the hotties from the show though...;)!

- Jess

P.S I don't own the song titles I use as chapter titles either...

* * *

Brooke sat on her bed just staring off into space. There was a slight knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled. Lucas walked in and whispered a "hey" in her direction. "Luke, what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she got up and hugged him. "I don't know how I got here... I needed some air so I took a walk and ended up here" he replied a little distracted. "Did you need something?" "Yea" he said hanging his head. "Well what do you need?" she asked standing back looking at what she could see of his face. "You...I need you Brooke" he stated. Brooke was shocked by the seriousness of the way he said it. "Lucas..." was all she could manage. "Don't say anything" Lucas said as he stepped closer to her. He slowly leaned his head in and was about to kiss her when... 

Brooke suddenly sat up in bed. It was a dream, but it felt so real to her. "Huh, that was new" she said out loud. She looked over at the clock that read 12:30. "Well I quess I should try to go back to sleep. I just hope that dream doesn't start again." she thought and laid back down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was filled with the sound of Ashlee Simpson's new song "L.O.V.E". Haley was dancing around the living room in her and Nathan's apartment. Nathan walked out of the bathroom and watched his wife for a few seconds. "Y'know Hales you look really good dancing around" he said laughing a little. "God Nate! You scared me!" Haley shreiked as she turned the music off. "I don't do that very often." "Well it looked good" Nathan laughed again. "Quit laughing at me" she pouted and hit him slightly on the arm. He pulled her into a hug and went to kiss her when her phone rang. She instantly knew who it was by the distinct ringtone. Haley held up a finger and answered. "Hey Brooke" Haley said a little aggitated. "Hey Tutorgirl, can you come over? I really need to talk to you" Brooke said sadly. Haley mouthed to Nathan that she had to go. "Yea Brooke I'll be right there" "Thanks so much I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye" Brooke said. "Bye" Haley said as she hung up. "I'm sorry babe but Brooke really needs me." He nodded and said "I'll just ask Lucas if he wants to meet up at the Rivercourt." "What's going on with them by the way?" Haley asked. "I don't know, but maybe we'll find out" he said pulling out his phone. Nathan went over to kiss her as she walked out the door. "Hey man, you wanna meet up at the Rivercourt?" Nathan asked into his phone. "Great, I'll see you there" he said shutting his phone and grabbing his keys. Nathan shut the door and locked up the apartment before he got in his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked up to the red roor and knocked. Peyton walked up behind her and said "You don't have to knock, just walk in, she won't hear it anyway." Haley jumped a bit as she whispered "what is with everyone sneaking up on me today!?" "Come on Haley" Peyton laughed and opened the door. They walked up the stairs to Brooke's room. Peyton listened through the door and she heard the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' 'Your Gaurdian Angel' coming from the speakers. "Brooke, are you decent?" Haley asked as they walked in. What they saw was not what they had expected. Brooke was lying on her back with her head at the foot of the bed. She was staring up at the ceiling. There were tissues all over the place along with pictures and clothes. Brooke was still in her pyjamas with Lucas' Scott Body Shop sweatshirt on. "Brooke, what's going on?" Peyton asked concerned. She sniffled a bit and looked at her worried friends. They walked over to her and sat on either side of her. "Brooke, come on talk to us" Haley coaxed. All Brooke could do was hold up a picture of her and Lucas that had been torn and put back together. "Oh, sweetie what happened?" Peyton asked hugging her best friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat staring down at the counter. Karen saw him and worried about him. "Lucas is something wrong?" she finally aksed him snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah mom, I'm fine. I'm just tired, I couldn't sleep last night" he answered. "Any particular reason why you couldn't sleep last night?" she asked trying to break through to her baby boy. "Nope, no reason I just couldn't sleep" he said as the bell over the door rang. Lucas turned and saw Nathan enter. "Hey, I thought we were meeting down at the court?" Lucas asked. "We were, but I saw you here so I decided we could walk together after I got a cup of coffe" Nathan said looking at Karen questioningly. "Of course you can have a cup Nathan, anything for my 'son-in-law'" she said walking away leaving a confused Nathan behind. He looked at Lucas and Lucas just laughed. "Ok, so Haley is like the daughter my mom never had and so she acts like you are part of our little pseudo-family" he explained. Nathan just nodded. Karen returned with Nathan's cofee and the the three of them talked until he was finished. "Alright, Luke you ready to get your butt kicked in some one-on-one?" Nathan joked. Lucas gave a slight laugh and walked out. "Have fun and be careful you two!" Karen yelled after them. They turned and waved, then they were off to the Rivercourt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had finally calmed down enough to tell her friends what happened. "So, I was cleaning out my closet, I don't know why, and I found this CD. I popped it into my CD player and it was this mix that I made for Lucas when we were going out." her voice started to crack but she went on "It was all these songs that showed how I felt, but they were ones that he would listen to. Then I found my 'Lucas box' and we all know how it ended" she finished and tried to smile. "Oh sweetie, I know that had to hurt" Haley said. "It didn't hurt, it killed me all over again. How do you do it tutorgirl?" "Do what?" asked Haley. "Love the Scott boys and not get hurt?" Brooke asked quietly. "Well, you know I love them in different ways right?" Brooke nodded and Haley continued. "I do get hurt sometimes because they are guys, but I also learned how to compromise with them" Haley backed up the conversation a little. "Wait, you love Lucas?" Both Peyton and Brooke gave her a 'DUH' look. "Ok, I get it" she said throwing her hands up. "By the way do you practice that look in front of the mirror because it was exactly the same" she laughed as Brooke threw a pillow at her. "So I take it the the whole 'friends' thing isn't going to work?" Peyton asked getting up to change the music to something more upbeat for them to listen too. Although she did love this kind of music is was weird hearing it come from Brooke's speakers. "What friends thing?" Haley asked. "That's right, we didn't fill you in on the whole story" Peyton said looking over at Brooke who was staring out into space. She kind of felt bad for Brooke and she also felt a slight twinge of guilt because she was partly responsible for what had happened between Lucas and her best friend. She saw that Brooke couldn't re-live that night right now so she filled Haley in. After Haley knew what was going on she hugged Brooke which triggered more tears from her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Scott!"

Both Nathan and Lucas looked up from their lunch table. "I think he's talking to you man" Nathan said getting up to dump his trash. "What do you want?" Lucas asked standing up to face him in the middle of the courtyard. "What did you do to my sister?" Felix asked stopping in front of Lucas. "I didn't do anything, it was mutual" Lucas answered. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah" answered Lucas annoyed. "Then tell me why she was crying after the party then?" Felix asked again stepping closer to Lucas. "I don't know did you ask her?" he replied. "No but..." Felix hesitated. "Well there you go. Oh, while we are having this conversation what did you do to Brooke?" Lucas asked stepping closer to Felix, his anger rising. "What I did, it's more what Mouth did" Felix replied smartly. "What did you lie to her about?" Lucas pressuered balling his fists. "None of your business!" Felix yelled. A crowd had started to form. Nathan was in the front kind of close to Lucas just in case. Brooke and Anna were standing respectfuly behind the guy who was protecting them glaring at eachother. "It is my business because she is my friend and she doesn't deserve that!" Lucas yelled. It was getting a little heated between the two. "That's right, she got plenty of that from you and Peyton" Felix snickered. Before Nathan could do anything Lucas had lunged for Felix and punched him in his gut. Felix instantly fell to the ground out of breath. Anna was at his side in a second. "That was a low blow Felix. I'm trying to be a better guy, but you are staying an ass. Stay away from me and my friends" Lucas hissed standing over him. They continued to glare at eachother until Felix looked away. He got up off the ground, dusted himself off and slinked away from the crowd. "All right everyone, shows over you can leave now" Nathan cleared the crowd from the courtyard. The only people left were him, Luas, Haley, and Brooke. "You alright man" Nathan asked. "Yea" he answered looking at Brooke. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for standing up for me" she whispered. "Not a problem Brooke, I'll always be on your side" he said kissing the top of her head. Brooke could feel all the emotions that she felt over the last couple of days coming back up. She slowly broke the hug and started to back away. "I...I'm sorry Lucas, I have to get to class" she said turning and walking away. Haley watched as Brooke walked away. She gave Lucas a sympathetic look and followed Brooke. Lucas looked down and Nathan patted him on the back. They both walked off in seperate directions to go to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley finally caught up with Brooke by her locker. "Hey" she said. Brooke didn't say anything for a moment like she was thinking about something to say. Without turning to face Haley she said "Girls night, my place, around 5:30, I got everything just be there." After, she shut her locker and left. Brooke walked straight down the hall and out to the parking lot. "Ok, I'll tell Peyt. I'm glad I don't have plans" Haley said to herself. "Hales, are you talking to yourself?" Peyton asked walking up to her. "Yea I was, got a problem with it?" "Nope I don't" Peyton said. "Ok, well be at Brooke's tonight at 5:30. She needs a girls night" Haley said walking away so she could get to her next class on time. "Ok, I'll talk to Karen about Tric" Peyton said out loud. Oh great now I'm talking to myself. Peyton thought shaking her head and walking off to her next period.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke got to her car and headed home. She had just cut out half a day early. Great I hope I can get the notes from someone, she thought. She pulled into her driveway and just sat there. Her car was shut off and she leaned her head against the steering wheel. Brooke started to cry uncontrolably, she didn't know why, take that back she did know why just didn't want to admit it yet. She sat out in her car for a few minutes more. Finally she stopped long enough to get into her house. Brooke was in the comfort of her room now and she let everything out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it!!


	4. Your Gaurdian Angel

Ch.4 "Your Gaurdian Angel" 

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, not even this beautiful song it belongs to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus...sad I know :(

Sry for the wait been extremely busy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley! Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked after Haley sat down in English. "Oh, um...she cut out early after your fight with Felix" she said. He just nodded and looked up at the board and wrote down his homework for that night. He caught back up with Haley after class. "If you see Brooke can you tell her to go to 'Open Mic/ Karaoke Night' at Tric? It would mean a lot to me" he said. Haley could tell that he was going to do something tonight so she agreed. "Yea, I'll drag her out, but just because I love you guys so much." "Thanks Hales!" he said excitedly and gave her a quick hug. Lucas walked away just as Peyton and Nathan walked up. "What was that about?" Nathan asked hugging her. "Nothing, why? Are you jealous?" Haley teased. "No, I just want to be in the loop with all you guys, you tend to leave me out" Nathan said. "Well, Peyton change of plans, we're taking Brooke to 'Open Mic Night' at Tric" Haley said. "Change of plans? Were you going to tell me the original plans?" Nathan asked playfully. "Ok sounds good now I won't have to talk to Karen" Peyton said. "Are you guys ignoring me?" Nathan asked. "I'm sorry sweetie, did you say something?" Haley asked playing along with him. "Haha, whatever I got to get to class, I'll see you later" he said giving her a quick peck on the lips. Haley and Peyton started laughing after he left. "That was a little mean don't ya think?" Peyton asked. "No, it was kind of funny" Haley laughed. "Yea, you're right it was funny" Peyton agreed and they walked to Chemistry together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was just sitting on her couch staring into space. It was 4:30, Haley and Peyton would be there in an hour. She decided that she would try to watch some T.V to get the day off of her mind. She turned on the T.V and started to flip through the channels when she heard her door open. "Brooke?!" Haley yelled. "What are you doing here Tutorgirl?" Brooke asked walking from the living room. "More importantly, why are you dressed like that?" Haley was in a tight pair of jeans with a pink tank top on. Her hair was wavy with just a little part pulled back. "Because we are meeting Peyton at Tric for 'Open Mic Night'. So, you might want to go change" Haley said. "But I want to stay in tonight" Brooke whined. "Sorry, we think that you should get out, it's two to one Brooke, we win. Now go get dressed" Haley pushed Brooke towards the stairs. "But..." Brooke started. "No, we are going" Haley cut her off trying to give her her 'she meant business look'. "Fine!" Brooke said giving up. "You should practice that look though, it needs a little work" she laughed. "Go!" Haley said pretending to be annoyed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke! We have to go!!"

"I don't know what to wear! I need help!" Brooke yelled down to Haley.

"Are you sure you want help from me?" Haley asked when she got to Brooke's door.  
"Yes I'm sure, you haven't had the best fashion sense in the world, but you dressed yourself today and you look really good" Brooke said sitting on her bed. "Haha, let's look and see what you have to wear" Haley said pulling Brooke off the bed and into her walk-in closet. Haley stared at the large closet she was now standing in. "Brooke how do you not have anything to wear, your closet is at least three of mine. You have tons of stuff you could wear." "I don't want to wear it" Brooke pouted. "Ugh, ok look we have to go soon so I'm going to pick something out while you go fix your hair and make-up" Haley said sifting through all the clothes in her closet. "Ok, fine, but it better look good." Brooke said sitting down at her mirror.

"Ok Brooke I have an outfit for you, are you done with your hair and make-up?" Haley asked. "Yeah, I guess" Brooke answered. "Here, put this on" Haley held out her clothes and Broke went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was smiling. "Tutorgirl! Where did your old sense of style go?" Brooke turned to look at herself in her full-size mirror. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red halter top. "Well, before I didn't have to impress anyone, so I quess now that I have Nathan I like to look good" She said checking herself in the mirror beside Brooke. They both paused and Brooke said "Damn, we look good!" causing them both to laugh. "Can we go now?" Haley asked. "Yeah, let me get a jacket and my purse" Brooke answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why won't you tell me why I had to come again?" Brooke whined.

"Because it is a surprise" Haley answered. "Hey best friends, looking good!" Peyton said walking up to them. "Thank you Haley helped me" Brooke said spinning around. "Haley helped?" Peyton asked. "Yes, I helped I'm not deprived of fashion sense even though you both think I am" Haley said. "Ok, but do you remember that poncho thing you wore?" Peyton laughed. "Oh my gosh, yes I know how everyone feels about that particular item of clothing! By the way you look good too" Haley sweetly said. "Well, thank you" Peyton said. She wasd wearing a destroyed mini and an off-the-shoulder black shirt. "Nice hair too, I almost didn't recognize my formally curly-haired best friend" Brooke said petting Peyton's hair. "Thank you, I thought I'd try something new, and it makes me look more..." "Punk?" Nathan asked walking up to the girls. Haley hugged him and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yea, I guess you could say that" Peyton laughed. They all talked for a bit until Peyton had to go introduce the first act. "Hey, how's it going Tree Hill?" Peyton said into the mic and the crowd cheered. "Ok, well as you all now it is Open Mic night here at TRIC so help me introduce your first act of the evening, Ryan Cook!" The crowd all cheered and clapped. Haley met Peyton at the back of the stage. "When is Lucas up?" Haley asked. "How did you know?" "Well he is my best friend and why else would he want Brooke here?" Haley explained. "Good point" Peyton chuckled, " I think he is fourth or fifth." "We should go get Brooke" Haley pointed her out at the bar. "Yeah we should" Peyton nodded.

"Tigger!" Haley said sitting down next to Brooke making her jump slightly. "God Hales, you can't do that to me" Brooke slurred a bit. "Have you been drinking?" Peyton asked Brooke. "No...ok, maybe a little" she snickered and held her fingers about an inch apart and showed Peyton. "Yeah, that's what I thought. No more!" Haley said taking one of Brooke's arms as Petyon took the other. "Let's go sit" Peyton pointed to the table front and center. They walked over there gathering Nathan up in the process. "I'll sit here with them while you go do your job" he said to Peyton. She just nodded and hopped on stage. "Ok, do you guys like Open Mic Night so far?" Cheers came from the crowd. "Good, good. Well here is out next performer, we all know him as Ravens star shooting gaurd, please welcome Lucas Scott!!" she continued and walked off stage. Peyton caught Lucas before he went on stage. "Hey, she's front and center, just do your thing and you'll be great" she encouraged him. "Thanks Peyt" he smiled. When Brooke heard Lucas' name she instantly sobered up and stared intently at the stage. She smiled at him when he walked up to the mic and he smiled back. Both Nathan and Haley noticed the look on Brooke's face and smiled. "Hey Tree Hill, not a lot of people knew I could sing, including me, until a friend of mine told me I could." He looked at Brooke and smiled again. "Well, here goes nothing..." He played the first couple of notes and looked back up at Brooke, who never took her eyes off of him.

_ When I see your smile   
Tears run down my face I can't replace   
And now that I'm strong I have figured out   
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul   
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

Nathan and Haley were sitting next to eachother. "Did you know he could sing?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and turned back to watch her best friend.

_I will never let you fall   
I'll stand up with you forever   
I'll be there for you through it all   
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Lucas and Brooke couldn't seem to take their eyes of off the other. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart__  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay_.   
_Seasons are changing _  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights frow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall) _  
_I'll stand up with you forever _  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Lucas was singing directly to Brooke. Haley and Nathan both noticed this and smiled at eachother. Maybe there was hope for the two of them after all. 

_Please don't throw that away   
Cuz I'm here for you   
Please don't walk away and   
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Lucas stopped playing and picked up the microphone. He walked to the edge of the stage and sang.

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill _  
_And I know I'll be okay _  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall _  
_I'll stand up with you forever _  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He started to walk back to his guitar and the mic stand. He had to tear his eyes off of Brooke for a second, but after he got settled he looked right back at her.

_I will never let you fall   
I'll stand up with you forever   
I'll be there for you through it all   
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

After Lucas finished TRIC errupted in applause. "Thank you" he said into the mic and walked off stage. "Luke that was...beautiful" Petyon said hugging him. He walked to the front of the club expecting to see Brooke sitting at the table, but all he saw was Nathan and Haley. "Hey guys" he said walking up to them. "Who knew you could do that?" Nathan asked pouding fists with him. "That was amazing buddy" Haley said hugging him. "Thanks" he replied looking for Brooke. Haley knew who he was looking for. "She told us she needed to go home" Haley told him. "Ok" he sighed, "I'm going to see if I can catch her." Lucas walked towards the exit. "I hope he does" Nathan said kissing the top of Haley's head. "Me too babe, me too" she said watching his retreating figure.

"So Haley, I guess you're not the only one in this town with some talent"

Haley rolled her eyes and turned to face Chris. Nathan just tightened his jaw and looke stright ahead. "What do you want Keller?" He asked. "Well, i was going to ask Haley if she wanted to record with me, but now I think I'll ask the other brother" Chirs said. "Just stay out of our lives" Haley said getting up and walking out. Nathan moved towards Chris and he backed up scared. Nathan just laughed and followed his wife.

* * *

That's it for now, please review and hopefully the next chapter will come a little earlier next time 


	5. Wreck of The Day

The screech of tires and crunching of metal was all Lucas heard as he exited TRIC. All he saw was Brooke's light blue Bug be crushed by someone who ran the red light. Lucas instantly ran out to get Brooke out of her flattened car. Nathan and Haley happened to walk out of the club a few minutes later and saw Lucas trying to get Brooke out of the car. Haley ran back inside to get Peyton and to call an ambulance. Nathan ran over to help his brother get their friend.

* * *

They waited for the doctor to come from the back. Nathan Haley and Peyton all sat next to eachother. Lucas sat in the row of chairs across the room form them. He silently stared at the green tiled floor. "I need to get some coffee and just walk around" Peyton said. She really needed to get out of there for a while. she hated hospitals. First off because that was the last place she saw her mom, then for Lucas who just couldn't seem to stay out of there for that long, and now Brooke. She just couldn't sit there for much longer without breaking down. Her memories were haunting her and she needed to get away from them. 'Do you guys need anything?" she asked. Haley and Nathan both looked at her. "I could use something to drink" Haley said. "Umm...some coffee would be great" Nathan said looking back at his brother. He worried about him. Sure he was normally the quiet one, but he had not said anything since they left TRIC. He wanted Lucas to deal with it the best way he could and he guessed that him staying to himself was the best. Haley looked at Nathan and then to Lucas. She got up and walked over to him. "Lucas, do you want anything? Peyton is going to get us something to drink" she asked when she sat down. He continued to stare down at the floor and not answer. Haley looked back at Peyton and shook her head. Peyton turned and walked away. Nathan then walked over to sit on the other side of his brother. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked while he patted him on the back. "What if I had not gone looking for her? We wouldn't have been able to help her. Or what if I had gone sooner?" he said as he finally looked up from the floor. His eyes looked red and tired. It almost broke Haley's heart that she could not help her best friend cope with what he was going through. "Listen Luke" she heard her husband say, "There isn't much more that we could have donel, we got to her as fast as we could." She was glad that he could help Lucas realize that he did everything he could. She didn't think that she could handle it. "I know we did but..." Lucas started but was interrupted by a doctor coming out of the back. "The family of Brooke Davis?" said the short dark headed doctor. Lucas was the first to him. "That's us" he said out of breath. He was so nervous, he really wanted her to be okay. The doctor looked at them skeptically but continued. "Ms.Davis seems to be fine, she got here just in time. I guess she has you all to thank for that. She has a few broken ribs, a broken arm and a concussion from where she hit her head on the steering wheel. She hit it pretty har and it knocked her unconcious. She is still unconcious right now. I'm not sure when she will wake up, but her recovery time should be quite fast. She should wake up on her own time though. You may visit her one at a time" the doctor looked at the three teenagers and smiled. "Thank you doctor" Lucas said as he released his breath that he had been holding. They shook hands and the doctor turned to walk away. He took a few steps and then turned to face them again, "She is in room 103" he said. He continued to walk down the hallway away form the relieved friends. "Lucas, you should go in there first" Haley said putting a hand on his back. He turned towards her and gave her a small hug, "No, I want to go last, Peyton should go first" he said seeing her come back with their drinks.

* * *

As Peyton walked into Brooke's room she noticed how peaceful she looked. Peyton looked around the room and saw that there were not that many tubes or machines in the room. Brooke had an I.V in each are and a tube across her nose to help her breathe. The only machines were the ones that checked Brooke's vitals. Peyton pulled the only chair in there next to the bed so she could talk to her best friend. She didn't really know what to say, Brooke was always the one that handled situations like this the best, so she just sat there and held her hand. After a few minutes of only breathing and the beep of the machines making the only noise, Peyton spoke up. "Hey Brooke, I don't know if you can hear me or not..I don't really know what to say..you are the one that can make any situation seem better but you can't now. I need you to get better, we all do, but you are my best friend and no one is here to cheer me up. There is no one that I can talk to right now, I have got a lot of stuff swirling in my head and I need my best friend to help me figure it out. Everyone says that I'm the serious broody one, but you know how to put things in perspective and you give some of the best advice to me. I need you to get better so that I can get better too." Peyton wiped a small tear from her eye. "You of all people should know that I don't like hospitals so try your hardest to get out of here fast, okay? I love you B. Davis you're like family." Peyton got up to leave and walked to the door. She turned back towards Brooke and whispered "Buds over Studs" and walked out.

Nathan was the next one to visit Brooke. He tried to convince Haley to go next but she wanted to wait with Lucas to see if she could help him. Nathan slowly entered the hospital room. He sat down in the same spot as Peyton. "Hey Brookie, we haven't talked much since Peyt and I broke up with me, huh? Actually we didn't really talk then either, but I know she needs you...we all do. Lucas looks so lost and scared. And Haley, she needs you too, she is trying to be strong for Lucas and Peyton but when I see her look away from them or goes off by herself she breaks down. You are the strongest one out of this bunch Brooke, you are the one that holds us all together. Last time I was in here was when Lucas had his accident, I had come to visit him because I knew Haley couldn't, I remember that he woke up when I talked to him, could you do the same thing? Please Brooke I know you are stubborn but it's not good right now, we want you to wake up okay? We are all going to be here for you when you wake up...we are not going to go anywhere. I'm pretty sure that Haley and Lucas and Peyton will be up here everyday, I know that I will, eventhough we aren't the best of friends you do mean a lot to me Brooke. I want you to be okay just like the others. It's not the same without you, so get out soon" he said. He didn't mean to say all of that but when he started talking it all came out. He realized that he had been in there a while and remembered that Haley and Lucas still had to visit her. He knew that they needed some time so he squezzed Brooke's hand and walked out.

"Hey Tigger" Haley said as she walked into the room. She walked over to the chair and took a seat. "You scared us really bad, I thought Lucas was going to be lying in hospital bed because of a heart attack too if you were not okay. I never once imagined that if you ended you in a hospital bed unconcious that I, of all people, would be here. Funny how things change, huh?" she said staying quiet for a few minutes to take in Brooke's appearance. "Brooke you really need to wake up and not just for Peyton or Lucas, but for me too. You have become one of my best friends in just a matter of weeks and I do not normally let people in that fast. That says something about you. You are crazy and loud and I love you for it, but you also have this heart of gold that I have been able to get a glimpse of. I know you do not show people that part of you but you should. They would love you just as much as we do, others they love you a little more eventhough they won't admit" she said thinking about Lucas who was waiting out in the hallway. "You need to be obnoxiously cheery and come up with outrageous plans for us to do. You this group together, we all need you to get better and soon. We all love you, we all miss you already. I'm going to go so that Lucas can come in here before visiting hours are over. Get better Tigger, we will all be here for you when you get out of here" she said getting up to leave Brooke alone.

Lucas walked in and stood at the foot of Brooke's bed. He couldn't believe that she was in there. He moved over to the chair and just watched her sleeping. He leaned down and kissed her hand gently. Lucas laid down his head and let silent tears roll down his cheeks. "Oh Pretty girl, why did I let you go? I'm so sorry I put you through all of that. I kinda feel like this is my fault too" he looked up from the bed. "I just...I just wish I could tell you how I really feel about you. I was planning on it tonight after my set but you left. I am glad that I went to go look for you when I did" Lucas whispered. he turned around when he heard the door open. "I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but visiting hours are almost over" Brooke's nurse said. "Ok, can I have a few more seconds?" "Well visiting hours are not over yet, you still have a few minutes" she said. "Thank you" he said and turned back around to Brooke. The nurse walked out of the room and shut the door silently. He pushed a hair back out of her face and placed it behind her ear. He just looked at her for a few more minutes. He looked at the clock and sighed. He kissed her forehead and started to get up. "I love you Brooke and I'll be here tomorrow. Bye Cheery" he said and walked out of the room.

Lucas walked back into the wiating room expecting it to be empty. He really wanted to be alone for a while. When he finally entered the room he saw Nathan, Haley and Peyton all there. "You guys didn't have to wait for me, you should have gone home" Lucas explained. "Yeah we could have, but we wnated to wait for you" Haley answered her best friend. She went over to hug him and he held on tight. "You don't need to go back to your house to be alone, do you want to stay at my house?" Peyton asked. "I don't think that is a good idea. I really want to fix things up with Brooke. I don't think Brooke would like it if she found out later" Lucas answered looking at Peyton sadly. "Good point" Peyton whispered. "You can sleep on our couch if you don't want to go home" Nathan told his older brother. "Yeah ok, that sounds good. Can I meet you guys at your apartment? I want to get a change of clothes so I can come stright back up here" Lucas stated looking down at Haley, who he still had his arm around. "What about school tomorrow?" Nathan asked worriedly. "I need to be here right now, I don't want her to wake up and nobody be here, and I kind of want to it to be she sees when she wakes up, I want her to know that I'm here for her. Can you get my work for me?" Lucas asked his friends. "Yes we can and if you need help in anything you know where to go, now let's get home so we can get some sleep" Haley said starting to walk away draging Lucas with her and linking arms with Nathan. Peyton followed behind the three friends feeling a little left out. Lucas looked back at brooke's room and noticed Peyton's said look. He held out his arm so she could be a part of the group. The four friends walked out of the hospital, all of them worrying about the fifth member of their group in that hospital bed.


End file.
